


the fractured boyfriends

by Punk_mit_Keks



Category: Sotuh Park: The Fractured but Whole (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, it's cute i promise, lot of arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_mit_Keks/pseuds/Punk_mit_Keks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercraig is angry at his fake-boyfriend for blowing kisses at other people than him.</p><p>Inspired by the new Fractured but Whole Trailer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fractured boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please write a nsfw tfbw ff and names it “the fractured butthole”
> 
> I got inspired by the new game and all the fanarts on tumblr, so I wrote this in like two days, never before been so fast. I haven't reviewed it a million times like I normally do, so the story might seem a bit rushed ^^° (two weeks until finals, and I write this, this is how hard I procrastinate xD)
> 
> please enjoy :)

“Fuck you, Tweek!” Craig grumbled.

He had blew him a kiss and Craig's 'ignore' technique failed. He got a clean hit of icy air. Though he didn't feel cold. He felt hot all over, especially at his cheeks and ears. And the sudden drum inside his chest was vibrating up to his throat.

Tweek had lied. He said it weren't kisses he would blew. Yet when he attacked Craig his eyes were half lidded and his pursed lips looked so damn inviting. His expression was really flirtatious. Craig was in shock, he had never before seen him make such a face. His hands became sweaty and not only because of the ice attack he froze in place. Tweek winked at him while a cocky grin played on his lips and Craig wondered if he was doing this to mock him.

In his head an idea played on repeat. The idea of how kissable those lips were. He had never tried to find out but suddenly the idea sounded so reasonable and a wave of want was erupting the fine hairs at his neck and made breathing unbelievable difficult. Tweek turned him his back to fight the next opponent, yet Craig stayed frozen.

“Fuck you, Tweek!” he grumbled again, accompanied by a frustrated sigh.

“Supercraig! Stop staring at your boyfriend and help us!” Cartman yelled at him.

 

– **one week earlier –**

 

Craig and Tweek had met at Craig's place the day before they'd meet with Coon and friends for the first time. Tweek said he wanted some advice from Craig for his costume. Craig didn’t put too much effort into his own, he just stuck a paper stating ‘S’ at his normal clothes. ‘S’ for Supercraig, and that was it. Easy.

Tweek worked on a headband, then he turned around and presented his costume to his fake-boyfriend.

“This is your outfit?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Tweek!”

“What?”

“You can't run around naked.”

Tweek's superhero outfit consisted of a jeans and the headband stating 'Wonder Tweek' and that was it. His torso was naked.

“I'm not naked!”

“You're half-naked.”

“I did this in Stick of Truth the whole time.”

“Yeah and you had a running nose all the time and were sneezing a lot and I had to lend you my cape every night when going home.”

Not that he had mind to lend him his cape. They were friends, no problem in doing that. As Barbarian in Stick of Truth Tweek was half-naked, but at least he had that body paint and despite Craig had frowned about his choice it had at least looked cool in that combination, and so he didn't argue back then. Though right now Tweek was simply naked! And Craig had to take a word in this, because he didn't want Tweek to become sick. Now that they were fake-dating Craig had a bigger word in the saying than back then when he was simply a friend. Strange how this otherwise so overly paranoid kid wasn't afraid of becoming sick himself.

“I won't wear a bustier like Wonder Women!” Tweek complained and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Craig sighed. He went to his closet to grab a jacket. Since they had become fake-boyfriends he had lend Tweek his jacket plenty of times. Mostly in the morning when they went their school way together, holding hands. Tweek said the cold didn't bother him and his shaking had magically subsided since their fake break up scene. Yet Craig felt uncomfortable when he saw Tweek's skin through his misbuttoned shirt and he couldn't help himself but worry if his fake-boyfriend was feeling cold.

Despite saying, he wasn’t cold, in the end Tweek always accepted and thanked him, when Craig gave him his jacket. He was squirming inside the slightly too big jacket in what looked to be a rather comfortable manner and so Craig figured that he not simply didn't mind, but maybe he liked it. He looked cute in it and they got to hear a lot of ahw-sounds from the town each time they were running around like that.

“Here, just wear my jacket.”

“What?”

“We will have matching outfits; everyone will think it looks cute.”

“We already have matching names, isn't that enough?”

“I thought you liked to wear my jacket?”

A pinkish tone dusted Tweek's cheeks, “I, uh.”

“I'm your boyfriend and I won't allow you to run around half-naked!”

Tweek's eyebrows twitched together. “Fake-boyfriend.”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Fake-boyfriend. Anyway, put it on!”

Tweek grumbled but obliged and Craig made it to his desk to write down his logo. He came back to Tweek with a square paper, the letters WT written on it, vertically.

When Tweek closed his (Craig's) jacket Craig was pleased at the view. Maybe he liked it as well when Tweek wore his clothes. It was like making a statement, marking his territory. All for the sake of the show obviously.

“Here.” He held the paper for Tweek to stick it on the jacket.

“I want it to be round,” Tweek said. He took it and went to the desk to take care of cutting the circle himself.

He turned around when he was finished, the round logo patched at his front. It was perfect. Their clothes matched almost too good, so it was a reasonable decision to alter the logo this way. Everyone would think of them to be so cute.

Craig flipped him off, but in an affectionate way.

“Looks good.”

Tweek was smiling. He seemed pleased with his costume as well.

 

***

 

The next evening all superheros met at the Coon and Friends base. Cartman gave the pair of them a look when he saw the matching outfits. To Craig's amazement it was one of approval. Was he shipping them as well? Oh dear. Craig made the decision to stop questioning anything Cartman did.

They parted their hands when they entered the room and when the entire crew had arrived and Cartman asked for their attention they sat at opposite sides. It happened accidentally because Cartman had made such a sudden rush and in the haste everyone just sat down where they were standing.

Craig frowned of the realization that he disliked them not sitting together. He was staring at his fake-boyfriend until he noticed and when he did, he gave Craig a smile. One that made Craig to draw back and look away before his blush would give him away. He wanted to pull the strings of his chullo down and cover his face but Cartman started their meeting.

“Okay everyone, tell us your superpowers, the new heroes start. Tweek.”

“Ah, uhm, I'm Wonder Tweek and use lightning and ice.”

“Nothing coffee related this time?”

“Mh, okay yeah, one coffee attack, I guess.”

His consume of coffee had decreased in the past month. Craig never talked about it, but he was a bit proud to think it was thanks to him.

Next on he had to explain his ignore and fuck-off attacks. He wanted his attacks to be normal and boring but the peer pressure persuaded him to have his laser-eyesight as special attack when reaching level ten. He hated his laser eyes and he was a bit afraid they could get activated for real during their play. Though his alter ego was modeled after Superman after all, it made sense to include those powers.

Next on Jimmy explained his powers of speed and sound, and then all the old members of Coon and friends explained their own powers. It took a while and fortunately Cartman didn't ask for any tragic backstories so far.

After that Cartman wanted them to perform trial fights as a sort of training.

Tweek's lightning he cast against Mosquito was really impressive. Craig loved it. But then he made a rather weird move that left Craig totally confused.

His icy breath had been accompanied by a hand movement towards his lips and then opening his palm while blowing towards the opponent. It looked wrong, so very very wrong, though Craig had a tickling sensation in his stomach. Why did Tweek do this?

“What the fuck Tweek?!,” he complained.

“What?”

“Did you just blew him a kiss?!”

“Huh? No.”

“You totally did.”

“What?! Oh man. I'm not blowing any kisses, Craig. I'm putting an ice fresh into my mouth to make my breath icy and then I direct it with my hand."

He showed off the candy he held in his hands, though Craig didn't believe him. They stared at each other, both angry.

“You're flirting with others direct in front of me, your boyfriend!”

At the word boyfriend Tweek's face shifted and he lifted his eyebrows. It was like he was questioning what Craig had just said.

_Boyfriend? seriously Craig?_

Craig's expression changed as well. He looked away from Tweek and the realization of what he had said made him flush red and feel humiliated. Fuck. They were just faking; they weren't real boyfriends. He was clearly overreacting.

“Dude, calm down, okay?” Toolshed reasoned.

“It's just a superpower, Craig,” Mosquito interfered as well.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Craig turned away from the scene and rolled his eyes, he tried to play it cool and not give away his unease. He still didn't like the idea of Tweek doing something like this in combat, towards their enemies. It seemed inappropriate. Didn’t Clyde feel weird to get a kiss blown from Tweek? Though Craig seemed to be the only one to see a problem there. The rest of the crew didn't know they were just faking, so why didn't at least his close friends Token, Jimmy and Clyde agree with him? Than he could forbid Tweek his stupid hand gesture without it being strange between them.

Craig sat back at his chair and sulked during the fight of Coon and Tupperware. He only stopped sulking when he got really invested because it was Tupperware who won the fight. This was pretty nice and then Cartman was the one who sulked and made up new rules to claim it was no real defeat.

Afterwards Craig had to show off his powers against the Human Kite and after two more fights they finally left the base. It was past their bedtime, but they were superheros and as such they wouldn't make it to their bedtime for a while, as they had duty at night.

Tweek and Craig went home together. Their houses weren't in the same direction, but it became tradition for Craig to make a detour to bring Tweek home. Their hands were intertwined. It happened automatically, out of habit, every time they were walking next to each other. Craig noticed he actually didn't mind that this was.

This time when walking they were awkwardly silent. Normally they would chatter away of anything they'd watched at TV or any conspiracy theories. Craig could tell that they were both unnerved. He was still in the middle of figuring out why it was, if it was because of their silence or if they were silent because of it, when Tweek raised his voice.

“You're still mad.”

It was more of an observation than an ask. Craig looked at the sidewalk and avoided Tweek's gaze.

“'m not,” he said, but it was weak, easily to be taken apart. He was more sulking than mad.

“Is it because of that ice attack thing?”

Craig blew air out of his nose. Kind of like a sigh, but more frustrated.

“Say it.”

“You shouldn't blow kisses at others.”

“Craig, I told you, I'm not.”

“Yeah, cause I won't permit you.”

Tweek came to a halt, yanked his hand free and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. He was angry.

“What do you mean?”

“We are boyfriends, Tweek.”

“Fake-boyfriends,” Tweek reminded him and something inside Craig's stomach turned. This statement, despite correct, hurt. Somehow the way Tweek said it, reproachfully and angry, it really hurt.

“Jesus, Craig! Are you jealous?”

“I… what?”

“I never thought you'd be such a control-freak, oh man. Craig, you don't own me, you can't just tell me what to do and what not!”

“I can't?”

“No!”

Craig frowned.

They were boyfriends.

Fake-boyfriends.

Still.

If it was making Craig uncomfortable, then shouldn't Tweek stop doing it?

“Fuck you!”

He showed Tweek his middle finger, the not-affectionate one. Then he turned around and went straight into the direction of his own house.

He felt angry at Tweek. And disappointed. It wasn't fair. That boy couldn't just do whatever he wanted, Craig had a say in this too.

 

***

 

The next day the heroes sat at the Coon and Friends base again and argued about the franchise plan. Supercraig should get a movie within the first phase, his would be even the second to come out. It caught him a bit by surprise considering Coon and Friends and Mysterion had become popular once during Cthulhus appearance. He wouldn't mind Mysterion to get a Netflix series even though he would deserve a movie on his own.

They agreed to start with Prequels in phase two, and Supercraig x Wondertweek was one of those prequels. Meaning they'd be boyfriends from the beginning of the franchise. He could use that to sneak in Wonder Tweek as a role within his first movie as well. And if it was only for one or two scenes. He wanted to play next to Tweek, even though they were both still mad at each other. They had walked their way to the base separately today and so far Tweek was giving him his cold-shoulder.

Then all shit broke loose when Tweek suggested to start with a Tupperware movie. Craig would be okay with that, especially after Tupperware had defeated Coon the day before, it was the others, mainly Cartman who disagreed and then suddenly Kenny was standing up and Stan said “Yeah dude, Civil War. Fuck you.”

Even Tweek jumped off his place, he gave Craig a mean look and a chill crept down Craig's spine. Was he still that mad at him? He had agreed on that damn Tupperware movie, he was on Tweek's side, so what was his problem?

Cartman retorted another, “fuck you,” and suddenly Craig was left alone with Cartman, Clyde, Jimmy and Kyle.

It happened so fast he didn't even come up with the idea to stand up as well. The realization took a while, but when it settled in he cursed his stupid manner of waiting and watching. He and Tweek would be on opposite sides. That sucked.

“I thought Civil War wasn't supposed to happen before phase three?”

“Shut up Supercraig.”

 

– **one week later –**

 

One week had passed in which Craig and Tweek talked only rarely with each other. They weren't going the way there and back together any more. And they didn't have a chance to clear up their dispute from a week ago.

They were on different teams in the middle of civil war and every day and every night something happened that needed their powers to take care of. Cartman was the one who put PC principal out on the field, but it backfired, cause he still was down on Kyle. Suddenly he was joining forces with Stan cause of his and Stan's dad’s fraternity. And when Professor Chaos knocked Randy out and half of the Town exploded in the attempt to renew SodoSopa, there was no chance left to get that gay fish's mother back into heaven.

Town was in more chaos than ever before.

Whenever they were out at the front line Craig found his gaze drawn to his fake-boyfriend more and more often. He would stare at him every time he had the chance. And every time they were standing close to each other he wanted to take his hand. Though he had to restrain. They were on different teams now. It was baffling how easily he had become accustomed to that gesture and how much his day was disturbed through the lack of their habits.

While looking at him so often he noticed that Tweek really didn't blew kisses but just his icy breath. His expression was normal and the hand movement was just so he could eat that stupid ice candy. Craig wasn't mad at him anymore, there was no reason to be. Except he did blow kisses when he blew them towards Craig. With that damn flirtatious face of his and that cheeky wink. And it was so goddamn unfair because each time Craig's 'ignore' defense failed and Tweek's attacks seemed to be more effective on him than on anyone else. He thought Tweek to be still mad at him and maybe he did it as a strange way of punishment. Why the heck was Tweek giving him his cold-shoulder, but in battle he flirted?

It was the most confusing thing ever. Not only because each time Craig felt like his knees would break under his weight, not only because they were in the middle of fighting on opponent teams, but also because they were fighting within their relationship. Fake-boyfriends, real fight. Damn it. Craig wanted to hold is hand again and walk him home like they became accustomed to do. He missed their routines they had built and were disturbed through this stupid game. He missed their routine. He missed Tweek. And he hated the confusion Tweek was inducing in him.

They needed to talk.

So this time when it was time to get back home and into their beds Craig was waiting at a part of the way they had walked together so often.

When Tweek noticed him he came to a halt when he was in earshot.

“Hey Tweek, uhm, can we.. talk?”

Craig's hand reached out automatically cause he wanted to lace their fingers together but Tweek took his own hand away. Though his answer was an affirmative.

“Duh.”

“I, uhm, I'm not mad at you anymore.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Don't know, what do you think?”

“Come on Tweek, don't be like this.”

“Like what?”

“Look, I, I'm sorry, okay?”

“What did you say?”

“I said I'm sorry.”

“Excuse me, I didn't hear you.”

“God Tweek! Don't be such a bitch. I'm sorry, now accept my damn apology and stop being a big asshole.”

“You're sorry, and...?”

“And I'm an idiot. And maybe I had been jealous. Happy?”

Tweek giggled. This cheeky damn bastard. He could call himself lucky that Craig liked him so much, he wouldn't accept such a behavior from anyone else.

“But you were blowing kisses!” Craig sulked again.

“Only at you, asshole! I could be jealous, too.”

“What, why?”

“Because of your power of flipping people off.”

“What?”

“Don't play dumb, you show your middle finger at me and Ruby because you like us.”

“Yeah, but I show it off at school as a sign that I hate those guys. Those are different middle fingers.”

“It's always your right hand.”

Craig sighed, “but there's a difference.”

How should he explain this? There was a damn huge difference. He flipped Stan and Cartman and the Counselor off because they were so damn annoying. And he flipped Tweek off because his chest ached and he felt so desperately overwhelmed, there was just no other way he could vent his feelings, nothing else expressed just so exactly the turmoil he was in. The difference lay within the different context. Because school was annoying and Ruby was his sister and Tweek was... Tweek. His boyfriend.

They were silent for a moment. Craig thought that maybe Tweek was right. He had been right about Craig being jealous, and maybe he was a little bit of a control-freak when it came to Tweek. And maybe he was also a bit possessive over his friend. Yet, also, Tweek had been jealous himself.

“So, you were jealous as well? And you… blew those kisses at me, because...?”

“I wanted you to admit it.”

“What?”

“That there's a reason why you're so possessive.”

“I'm not possessive.” He again had to look away, as if it could conceal the unease on his face.

“Craig, you make me wear your jacket, regularly, that's like putting a claim on me. And you tried to tell me what to do.”

“You look comfortable in my jacket, I thought you liked wearing it?”

“I do, but this whole fake-boyfriend thing had gotten to your head.”

“Huh? But...”

“Even if we were real boyfriends, you don't own me.”

“I know that. And I said I'm sorry. I just... I just," he took a breath, "had been jealous.”

“And...?”

“And you looked at me like it didn't mean anything to you.” Like Tweek didn't like him anymore. And that had hurt.

Tweek was taking his hand and laced their fingers. Craig's heart missed a beat. He felt the heat rise at his cheeks again.

“And...?”

Gosh he could be so damn demanding. Craig thought about that ' _too much pressure'_ Tweek used to say, he felt exactly that way at the moment. Since Tweek's trembling had become better and his coffee consume had lessened his anxiety had become better as well and without that he was actually very confident. He squeezed Craig's hand to get him to look at him, and when Craig did he saw him purse his mouth, only the slightest. Craig's eyes were glued at those lips. When Tweek pursed them like this they looked so soft and full. Inviting. He felt his knees might give in under him and every thought he had before, every possible answer, the fear Tweek might wouldn't like him, or even the idea to raise that question at him, was gone, because Tweek gravitated dangerously near him.

“I guess, I really want to...” he took a breath, ... _kiss you,_ “...know why you blew kisses at me.”

Tweek grinned, their mouths were only a fraction apart. “It had been the most effective.”

“That's all?!” Craig drew back and looked at his fake-boyfriend, disappointed. He thought there must had been more to it. Tweek said he had been jealous as well. He looked at his fake-boyfriend to find his eyes half lidded and his mouth formed a grin. Oh boy. Craig had to swallow.

There had been more to it.

“Shut up and kiss me,” his (not fake?) boyfriend said. And then it happened. He felt warm skin press against his mouth. Tweek's lips were soft, almost plushy. The kiss was chaste, a bit shy, just lips pressing together. Though Tweek's lips were a bit wet from being pursed so heavily. When Tweek drew back Craig exhaled the breath he had been holding. He felt hot, and light, and weird.

“Don't tell me what to do,” he retorted. It seemed fitting after the conversation they had just before.

Tweek giggled.

“Can we... are we... I never again want you to say fake when talking about your boyfriend,” Craig said.

“Is that a command?”

“It's a question. Be my boyfriend? For real?”

Tweek giggled again. It was so careless and beautiful. Craig loved it. And then Tweek kissed him again. Craig felt the same softness to his pursed lips like before. Just pressing their mouths together. It was delightful. And everything he wanted this very moment.

It was cruel when Tweek parted, but the smile he gave Craig made up for it.

“Yeah, for real,” Tweek answered him.

"You like me?"

"I like you."

The most beautiful sensation washed over Craig, like butterflies and his head spun, his stomach did flic-flacs, all those clichés he ever heard about before.

And he couldn't help himself but flip the bird at Tweek. His boyfriend giggled even more at the gesture.

They squeezed their hands and started walking towards Tweek's house.

“So, last time I was the traitor, so how about this time you're the one switching teams?” Craig suggested after a while of walking together.

“But I think a Tupperware movie would be great.”

“Yeah, but our franchise has the Supercraig x Wonder Tweek prequel.”

“Mh...Time for a big betrayal I guess.” Tweek grinned.


End file.
